An Island Of Love
by HelloKittyTsi
Summary: I claim the term CheVau. Unless I’m shown proof that someone else claims it. EVERYONE'S suggestions & advice counts!
1. A Question About The Past

**Author's Note: Hi everyone, I'm HelloKittyTsi. This is my first fanfic & I'm just gonna go with the whole disclaimer… I don't own anything having to do with Harvest Moon or Fruits Basket. I just own the fanfic, my own copy of the game and the term CheVau (unless someone can show me proof that someone claims it) which is obviously Chelsea x Vaughn! Some of the quotes are from Fruits Basket and I thought that some of the scenes were perfect for CheVau scenes. Don't sue me!**

(Chelsea's POV)

I heard a knock on my door and walked over to answer it. When I opened the door, I saw a tall man. He wore a cowboy hat and rancher style clothing; his hair was short, with a little bit covering one eye. But what was really unusual about him, was his beautiful _silver_ hair and _purple_ eyes. At that very instant, I fell in love with him.

"Hello, what can I do for you?"

"The name's Vaughn. I bring animals from town to the island. I'm here a few days a week. Anyhow, I just came to say hello. See you around…"

Without another word, he turned and left.

(Vaughn's POV)

Mirabelle and Julia told me a lot about this girl… about how she's helped restore so much of the island… about how well her farm is doing… They suggested that I introduce myself to her.

When I first met her… I felt… that burning… impulse. I wanted… to cry. I wanted to run to her… and fall on her lap. To pour out my heart to her… like a child who goes back, crying, to their mother. I wanted to share with her all of the weakness in my overly weak self. And I feel… like she would let me. Like she would **accept** me.

I always found it strange that she's always talking to me. Most people don't say **anything **to me. At least, not more then they **have** to. Unlike most people, she doesn't seem even a little bit intimidated by me. When I lost a box of tools that I needed for work, she told me that she'd help me look for it and after a few minutes, she found it and then returned it to me. After a week had passed, we once again met on the beach. After I told her that I don't need to smile to do my job, I became flabbergasted after she told me that she would like to see me smile. The next time we met, it was in the forest. I had stumbled upon a friendly pack of dogs and since they looked hungry, I fed 'em. When Chelsea came down from the mountain and saw both me and the pack of dogs, she asked if it was okay to play with them.

Everytime we see each other, she never ceases to amaze me. She always puts others before herself. I've gotta try hard like her. And now, after all this time, I finally realize... that she's precious to me. I want her to be happy. The next year, on the day of our wedding, when my lips touched her lovingly... it was a symbol of the end... and a new beginning. As time passed, what was once **nothing,** was beginning to change into **something**. Until I met her, I never considered sharing my life with anyone. But now... I guess I'm done wandering. I finally found what I was looking for.

(Chelsea's POV)

His silver, silky hair and his beautiful amethyst eyes... when I told Vaughn I liked them... his blushing face was so cute. I **love** you, Vaughn. I'm no good without you, Vaughn. When you're gone, Vaughn, I'm so uneasy, I can't keep myself together. It **has** to be **you**, Vaughn. Leaning on you... relying on you... wanting you, Vaughn, wanting **everything** about you. My desire increases and increases.

After I overheard Vaughn and Denny talking on the beach about how both of them have lost their parents... about how Vaughn can't even **remember** what his parents look like and about how he doesn't have any family left... I'm sure... that for a long time he's been holding on by himself. Enduring by himself... suffering from the pain of loneliness in his heart... all alone. He's hidden his pain and his heart of gold with that stoic mask of his.

I've always loved him, ever since we first met. I didn't know whether or not he returned my feelings... until the next year, during the summer. When he proposed to me, my heart leapt with joy. During our wedding, my heart was filled with more and more joy. Everyone on the island came, even the Harvest Goddess gave us her blessings when she rung the church bell. Even Vaughn was surprised that so many people came. I think what Nathan said, after the Harvest Goddess rung the church bell, **was** true. Vaughn and I really **are** destined to be happy together. I feel strange, but... happy. Because I know... that there are still many more pleasant surprises to come.

**Ok everyone! How'd I do? **

**I managed to make it a little longer this time. **

**Is this length fine now? _;**

**Review! But please be gentle. **

***Braces self***


	2. A Destined Encounter

**Author's note: This chapter is about Vaughn's past & about what happened during his childhood as a homeless orphan. Les Miserables helped inspire me during this chapter. I don't own it, obviously, but I do like it. In the present, Vaughn is 25 years old and Chelsea is 23, during Vaughn's memory of his past and his encounter with Chelsea, Vaughn is 10 years old and Chelsea is 8. In this fanfic, Vaughn is not related to Mirabelle & Julia. They are LIKE family to him, but they are not related to him. This is kind of a "What if Vaughn was Valjean without the criminal record & Chelsea as Cosette having the ****Thénardiers'**** as her real parents, making Éponine & Azelma her sisters?"**

**(In the present, on Chelsea's farm)**

When Vaughn first introduced himself to Chelsea, he was surprised (but didn't show it) to see the doll that he had given to a young girl that he had fallen in love with years ago, when he was still a homeless orphan.

When he asked Chelsea about it, she replied,

"Oh, that's a doll I've treasured since I was a little girl. My parents used to beat me and they never bought me any toys, but one day, when I was fetching water in the woods near my house, this kind boy appeared from behind a tree and gave it to me."

After she told Vaughn that, he immediately realized that she was the young girl that he had fallen in love with when he was a young boy and now that she was a full grown woman, she was more beautiful than ever.

Secretly happy after seeing how well the doll has been taken care of, Vaughn bids farewell to her and left her farm, leaving Chelsea confused and wondering why he had asked about the doll.

**(The past and Vaughn's memory of his encounter with Chelsea)**

Vaughn had finally saved enough money for a decent meal, instead of the usual loaf of bread and bottled water. Vaughn doesn't have any memories of his family; he couldn't even remember what his parents looked like. All he knew was, that they were dead and that he would have to depend on himself for survival.

One day, in the city that he lived in during his childhood, he heard a commotion at one of the houses in the area. He went to investigate and then saw a couple abusing a young girl. As soon as his eyes fell upon the young girl, he instantly falls in love with her.

Vaughn also sees two older girls treating the young girl mercilessly, blaming her for taking a doll of theirs, even though it was a doll that they had abandoned. After Vaughn sees all of this, he decides that he can handle a couple more weeks of bread and water.

Vaughn leaves the area, buys her a new doll and then offers it to her later at night, when he sees her fetching water in the woods alone. At first, she wonders if the doll is really for her, but then happily accepts it. She thanks him for his kindness, grateful and pleased, but still unaware of his undying love for her.

**So, how did I do everyone? **

**You wanted chapters so I gave you a chapter **

**about Vaughn's and Chelsea's pasts!**

**I'm currently thinking about the other chapters.**

**Review! **


	3. Vaughn Vs The Other Bachelors

**Author's Note: Chapter 3 is here! As the chapter name says, it's pretty much Vaughn competing with the other HM: IoH bachelors for Chelsea's heart. The battle for Chelsea's heart… who will win? Each of the bachelors are gonna each have their own little "scene". Each "scene" will have the bachelors pretty much flirting with Chelsea and the "scenes" are also a little like heart events. ****Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon & Moulin Rouge, obviously****. RaisingDawn, this chapter is dedicated to you as my birthday gift to you! I hope you have a happy birthday today!**

_Their eyes upon her face… I just can't stand it! Chelsea, I just… can't fight my feelings for you. __Every day… I love you more and more. I truly do mean it when I say that I will love you until my dying day. I'm willing do anything to protect you… and to see you happy. Every Wednesday and Thursday, whenever I'm on the island, I always see at least one of those guys… attempting to steal your heart…_

**(Pierre)**

_I was happy when Chelsea asked me to teach her some recipes and how to cook better. So I invited her to my house. What luck! This is my chance! I can't afford to screw up! _

"You know, Chelsea, you shouldn't work too hard. If you keep overworking yourself, you'll just collapse!"

"I know… and I'm sorry. But I need to work hard for the island!"

"No, no! It's fine. By the way, if you have time, do you wanna try this nutritious recipe of mine?"

"Umm… I don't know… Is it really okay?"

"Of course! Leave it to me, it'll only take a few minutes!"

**After 5 minutes have passed…**

*DING!*

"Okay, here you go!"

"Oh, wow! It's delicious!"

"Of course! It's only natural for a Gourmet or any kind of chef to wish to give delicious food!"

"Thank you very much for the food, recipes and for helping me improve my cooking!"

"You're welcome! Come here anytime you need help!"

"Thanks, I will!"

*Chelsea leaves and walks back to her farm*

_Yes! Score one point to Pierre! People laughed at me whenever I tried playing sports, but they won't laugh now!_

**(Denny)**

_Dang, I couldn't catch anything but a boot at the ocean today! Brutal, man… just brutal… Maybe I'll try one of the island's rivers. Hey, it's Chelse! Looks like the fishing god is actually on my side! Lucky!_

"Yo, Chelse! Are you interested in fishing? Wanna fish at one of the island's rivers?"

"Oh, hey, Denny! Sure, okay! I'd love to!"

"Great! Why don't we fish at the river near the meadow?"

"Sure! There are plenty of fish near that river. They've been biting like crazy lately!"

"Great! I haven't had much luck at the ocean lately. Nothing's biting! Thanks for the fishing tip!"

"Try fishing near the Goddess Pond, too. The fish are hard to catch there, but there are plenty of big ones there! They're so worth it!"

"Awesome! I'm gonna make sure I fish there, too!"

(Chelsea and Denny fish for a couple of hours)

"Oh, hey, Chelsea, it's getting pretty late. We should get going."

"Thanks, later!"

_Crap, she didn't give me a chance to ask her if I could escort her home!_

**(Elliot)**

_Phew! I've been shipping more and more lately. I wish Natalie was better at helping out…_

"Elliot?"

"O-oh! Hey, Chelsea! You startled me! Sorry. I wish I was better company, but I'm busy right now."

_What bad timing! Since I'm still working, I'm not gonna have any time to spend with, Chelsea!_

"Is it okay if I help?"

"Wow. That's really nice of you. This is my job, though. You don't have to help."

"I'll help anyway!"

_Wow, this is my lucky day! I get to work with Chelsea!_

"Well, if you insist, I could definitely use a hand."

(After several hours pass)

"Whew! There were a lot of crates today! Thank you very much, Chelsea!"

"No problem! I had already finished my farm chores. I'm glad we got done before it got too dark."

"Yeah and it's all thanks to you, too."

**(Mark)**

_These flowers are perfect! I just know that Chelsea will love these daisies! Oh, here she comes! Come on, Mark. Stand up straight!_

"Oh, hey, Mark! What are you doing here?"

"I was wondering if you'd like some help on your farm. I mean, it must be difficult working everyday by yourself on the farm. By the way, would you like some daisies?"

"Oh! They're beautiful! Thank you very much, Mark! I'd like some help today on the farm. Thanks for asking!"

"You're welcome! I'm more than happy to help!"

_Perfect! I bet I'm finally ahead in the game against the other guys! I'll show them how slow they are and that I'm the one for Chelsea!_

(And eventually nightfall comes…)

"Wow… it's gotten so late already… Thanks for your help, Mark!"

"You're… you're welcome, Chelsea. Anytime you help, don't hesitate to ask!"

"That's very nice of you, Mark! Well, I better go now. Later!"

"S-sure! Later!"

**(Shea)**

_I wonder how Chelsea doing? Huh? Chelsea!?_

"Chelsea! Why are you out so late?! Lots of scary beasts around. Chelsea, you're not hunter like me. Dangerous."

"Well, I… uh…"

"I will walk you home, Chelsea. Make sure you're safe."

"O-oh… okay. Thanks."

"Okay! I am a good guide! Will keep you safe! Let's go."

(Once they arrive in E. Town…)

"This is where… people are. First time I see this village. Lots of interesting things. Good smell, too."

*Thunk!*

"What's that?! Sounds… strange. Bad. Oh, no! Chelsea, we go to your home now! Let's go!"

_I wonder what's wrong with Shea?_

(Chelsea and Shea finally arrive at Chelsea's house.)

"Is this your home, Chelsea? Wow. Big! Bigger than Wada's house!"

"Tee hee! Thanks!"

"You'll be safe now, Chelsea. I'll leave."

"O-okay. Thank you for the escort!"

"No need to thank me. People protect each other. Common sense. See you, Chelsea!"

"Bye, Shea!"

**(Vaughn)**

_Chelsea…those guys are…_

"Hi, Vaughn!"

"Oh. Hey, Chelsea…"

"What's wrong?"

"You know, most people don't talk to me. Not more than they have to, anyway. Guess something about me rubs people the wrong way. Do you know what it is? …Not that I care…"

"Well, you could smile more, Vaughn."

"Huh? What's the big deal about smiling? I don't get it."

"It IS a big deal, Vaughn! Come on!"

"Huh? Okay, okay. I'll give it a shot… I guess."

"How's this?" *Vaughn smiles*

*Chelsea shakes her head* "Bigger!"

"No? How about this?" *Vaughn smiles again*

"……" *Chelsea shakes her head*

"Still not quite, huh? Forget it. I don't need to smile to do my job."

"But I'd like to see you smile!"

*Vaughn blushes* "Oh… Really? I'll be danged. Nobody's ever asked to see me smile. Hey. Why the interest in my smile? You make some kind of bet?"

*Chelsea shakes her head* "No! No way!"

"Huh. I don't get it, then. Well, I'll work on it. It's gonna take some practice. Thanks. See ya. Oh, yeah… Chelsea?"

"What is it?"

"Meet me at the meadow tomorrow."

"Sure. Okay!"

**(The next day, at the meadow…)**

"Hey, Chelsea. Done with work for the day?"

"Uh-huh. So… what did you want to talk to me about?"

"… I really like this island. It's nice. I hate big cities. All the tall buildings… I feel like I can't breathe. I need my open space. That's one thing me and the animals have in common."

"I'm glad you like it here!"

"Oh… really? You mean… you like having me around? I haven't met many people who feel that way."

"Yes! I-I really like chatting with you every Wednesday and Thursday when you come to the island."

"H-hey, if you've got some time, do you wanna chat then?"

"Y-yes, I've got some time. I'd love to!"

**(A few hours quickly pass by…)**

"……And then my cow Haru tried to imitate my horse Rin after she saw Rin bucking playfully while my sheep Hiro and Ira just looked at her, like she gone crazy. My animals tend to get so playful on rainy days, when they can't go outside."

"Ha, ha! You tell a good story, Chelsea. By the way, it's none of my business, but… while I was working yesterday, I saw you visit Pierre, then Denny, Elliot and then you had Mark visit you. …And I was wondering… what was going on?" **(A/N Vaughn doesn't know anything about Shea)**

*Chelsea blushes* "Well, I was… um, asking them for help about different stuff! I had asked Pierre to help me cook better and to teach me some new recipes, Denny and Shea to help me get some of the ingredients for the recipes, Mark help me on the farm and then I helped Elliot with his job. Ever since I helped you fend off Julia that one time, when she tried to make you eat some carrots, I've been really about you not eating healthy enough. So I've been trying to make healthy foods that you would like. S-so… that's what was going on yesterday."

"Y-you didn't need to do all that. R-really, it's okay."

"N-no! I really wanted to! I really am worried about you! B-because… because… I-I… I love you!" *Chelsea closes her eyes tight while blushing madly*

*Vaughn's eyes widened* _This whole time, I thought she was in love with one of the other guys… but now I realize that I never needed to worry at all… because she's always liked me… ever since we first met._

"Chelsea… I… don't know if you've ever realized this, but… I've always had feelings for you, too. I want to protect you, I've always wanted to… ever since I first laid eyes on you… ever since I saw your parents and sisters abusing you."

*Chelsea's eyes widened* "W-wait… the boy that gave me that doll when I was little… that was you?!?" *Chelsea's runs up to Vaughn, hugging him* "Thank you! It was because of you that I never gave up trying to make a life for myself! I worked hard because I wanted to meet you again!"

*Chelsea releases Vaughn, he kneels and then takes out a blue feather* "Then, I don't suppose you'll mind if I ask you this… Chelsea, will you marry me?"

"V-Vaughn… y-yes!"

**Okay, everyone! **

**I finally managed to make a long chapter!**

**sorry if it's kinda sappy/crappy…**

**Lol, I really made some of the bachelors sound devious.**

**This one is 1,858 words long!**

**Review and remember, **

**wish RaisingDawn a very happy birthday!**


	4. The Long Awaited Wedding

**Sorry for the wait! I don't own Harvest Moon. Most of the characters' quotes are from my game, obviously. But this time, Chelsea talks, too, instead of just nodding like in the game. I wish that in the girl's version of Harvest Moon games, the guys would be the ones proposing instead of us female players. It's so weird when we girls are the ones doing the proposing! I also wish the female players would talk instead of just nodding. For those who agree with me… say "Heck yeah!" Anyways, I hope you like chapter four, everyone! Thank you for waiting patiently! I appreciate it!**

Chapter 4

"The Long Awaited Wedding"

"Wow! Vaughn, you're getting married?! I didn't know you liked anyone that much!" Julia said happily.

"_You didn't know Vaughn liked anyone that much? Jeez, Julia, I'm guessing that you can't tell that Vaughn thinks of you and Mirabelle as family; even though you're not related to him at all. At least Denny and I could see his loneliness. And I thought I was dense. I take it that that's proof that you never noticed him talking to me and hanging around me all the time whenever he's not working."_ Chelsea thought to herself.

"… I know. I can't believe it either. And I wanted to tell you two. I guess… you're the closest thing I've got to family." Vaughn smiled while pulling his hat down a little to hide his smile.

"You're actually showing some emotion, Vaughn! Chelsea must be a good influence! I always knew you had a good heart. Though I know you do your best to hide it!" Mirabelle said. **(A/N: It's one of the many ways he shows how tsundere he is! xD)**

"Oh, I don't know about that… but thank you very much anyway, Mirabelle! I didn't realize that I've done that much!" Chelsea said before smiling widely.

**(A frustrated look appears on Vaughn's face)**

"But I'm so happy that you finally found a nice girl who can see past that gruff attitude you work so hard on."

**(Vaughn's eyes widen)**

"Don't look so surprised, Vaughn! You're not that good at hiding your kind heart! … Take good care of Vaughn, Chelsea. And make sure he keeps working on his smile!" Mirabelle said with a small laugh.

"Of course I will, Mirabelle!" Chelsea said happily with a huge grin on her face.

**(Vaughn's face drops)**

"I… I… Um…" Vaughn stuttered with an embarrassed look on his face.

"Ha! I think you actually embarrassed him, Mom!" Julia giggled.

"Uh… Um…" Vaughn stuttered while still looking as embarrassed as ever.

"I like this new, emotional Vaughn. You turned him into a human being, Chelsea! So when is the ceremony, you two?" Julia said with a laugh and huge grin.

**(Vaughn regains his cool demeanor)**

"In a week." Vaughn smoothly said.

"That's wonderful! I can't wait! Congratulations, you two!" Mirabelle excitedly said.

"Thank you very much, Mirabelle! I'll see you at the wedding!" Chelsea replied.

**(A week later… inside the church)**

"Thank you all for coming on this joyous day… We are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Vaughn and Chelsea." Alisa said.

"Truly, we are blessed to bear witness to such a joyous occasion. Vaughn, do you take Chelsea as your wife to love and honor for as long as you live?" Nathan said.

"I surely do."

"Chelsea, do you take Vaughn as your husband to love and honor for as long as you live?"

"I do!"

"I now pronounce you man and wife. May your life together be blessed with happiness!"

**(Outside the church)**

"So many came… I'm surprised… and happy." Vaughn said.

"Yes, it's so nice that everyone on the island took the time to come! I'm glad Nathan made the church bigger so that everyone would be able to fit and come to the wedding!"

**(The Harvest Goddess appears; Chelsea is the only one who can see her.)**

("Ta-Dah! Congratulations on your marriage, Chelsea! This is a gift from me. My best wishes.")

**(The church bell starts ringing.)**

"The bell! How wonderful! You two are destined to be happy together!" Nathan said excitedly.

"_What a nice wedding gift from the Harvest Goddess! That was really nice of her. But then again, I do give her strawberries all of the time. Especially on her birthday! I even helped Alisa create the Harvest Goddess Festival; A very festive holiday that celebrates her birthday by having us girls dance for her!" _Chelsea thought to herself.

**(Back at Chelsea's house at CheVau Farm after the wedding... A/N My farm's name on my IoH game is named CheVau!)**

"Wow. We're married. I feel strange. But… happy." Vaughn said with a look of amazement of his face.

What would you like me to call you, Chelsea?

"How about 'Chelse'?" Chelsea replied.

"Chelse, huh? I like that. It's nice." Vaughn smiled.

"Today marks the first day of our marriage together!" Chelsea said excitedly.

**So, how was it? Not too cheesy/sappy? Review! **

**To me, EVERYONE'S opinion, advice and suggestions count!**

**So don't think yours doesn't count, because to me, it does!**

**By the way, I hope everyone had a good Fourth of July!**


	5. Heart Of Gold

**Okay, this chapter might make people cry because of how touching it may be, it has a good ending. This is mainly because I like good endings. I am not a fan of fanfics that have something tragic happen to characters. But I mean NO offense to those who are fans of tragedies and those who write them. It is just my opinion. Like always, I do not own Natsume, Harvest Moon or any of the characters in the series. By the way, can anyone help me get some info about Harvest Moon: Frantic Farming? Some game sites said it came out June 30****th**** in the US. I went to go look for at a game shop and they do not know anything about it. So, I am guessing that the other game sites that said it will come out August 25****th**** were right? I want to hurry up and get the game so I can play story mode as Vaughn! In story mode, you CAN play as him, Chelsea, Mark as well as ALL of the other bachelors and bachelorettes from Island of Happiness. That means, unfortunately, no Will and Sui Ren. This chapter is when Chelsea finally realizes and remembers everything that Vaughn has done for her in the past.**

Chapter 5

"Heart Of Gold"

Chelsea's POV

A year quickly passed after Vaughn and I had gotten married. One day, on a clear Thursday morning, Vaughn was at work over at Mirabelle's shop.

Since that left me home alone until it was 9:00, I decided to clean up the house a little bit before he came back.

I had already finished my farm chores quickly. I had petted my sheep Ira and Hiro, but it was not time to shear them yet so after I had taken care of my sheep, I milked my cows Haru and Daisy, and then shipped the eggs that my chickens Kureno and Geno had laid.

When I started cleaning the house, I was dusting it, when my head started throbbing very painfully. After I finished dusting, I decided to go and clean the dishes. My throbbing headache became worse and worse. I took medicine in an effort to soothe my throbbing headache, but that didn't help at all.

Suddenly, all of my memories of my childhood came back quickly in a flash. I dropped the plate that I had cleaning at the time, but I didn't pay any attention to it. I was too shocked and upset at the sudden return of my memories.

What had triggered their sudden return? I couldn't figure it out no matter how hard I thought about it. After I had dropped the plate, I fell down to my hands and knees with tears streaming down my face. I realized that even though Vaughn has done so much for me, he has never asked for anything in return and that he sacrifices everything for me... I also realized… that he was the kind boy had given me the doll that I treasured deeply.

Vaughn's POV

I was walking towards the farm where Chelsea and I lived, when I suddenly heard a loud crash. I ran into the house and I saw Chelsea on the floor near a broken plate with tears streaming down her face and her hands bleeding because of the broken plate.

"Chelsea! Are you okay!?" I asked her, before I started kneeling down next to her, cleaning up the broken plate and bandaging her hands up. Chelsea leaned forward and hugged me tightly. "V-Vaughn… I… I'm sorry…" She said while sobbing into my chest.

I was completely in the dark. What was she sorry about? Was she sorry about dropping the plate?

"I can't believe how dense I am! I have never realized until now, that you were the kind boy who gave me the doll that I've treasured for years. I couldn't remember until now that you were the one who was always looking after me… the one who I owe my life to! You saved me when my house caught on fire…before it collapsed and killed my parents as well as my sisters. I had asked you to save the rest of my family even though all they ever did was beat me but the house had collapsed before you even had a chance to go back. You took care of me after that; always looking after me and teaching me so many things. That's why you always wear your gloves! It's because you still have burns from the fire! A-and…!"

"C-Chelsea! Slow down and take a deep breath!" I told her while trying to calm her down. I was shocked; I knew that she had forgotten about almost everything that had happened during her childhood, but not once did I think that she would ever be able to remember.

Chelsea took a deep breath before speaking again. "Ever since my parents and my sisters died, you've always been there for me, watching out for me… Even now, you're still protecting me…"

"Chelsea…" I wiped away her tears, lifted her chin up with my index and middle fingers and then kissed her. Once my lips left hers, I wrapped my own arms around her gently and told her, "…I'll always protect you. I made a promise to myself the second I saw you and fell in love with you, that I would do whatever I could to protect you. Even though I was never able to prevent your parents' and sisters' from beating you, I was still, at the very least, able to comfort you."

**By the way, Ira is Hebrew for "He who watches". You know, like someone watching over you. I hope you guys liked this chapter! Did it make you cry? Did it touch your heart? If it did, then I made this chapter a success. I actually had this chapter as a dream last night. And when I woke up, I was crying. It's kind of weird that this time, a DREAM inspired this chapter. **

**Sorry if Vaughn is too OOC…**

**Anyway, let me know how I did!**

**Review, everyone!**


End file.
